Saco de cicatrices
by Unaflor
Summary: Alguna vez Sirius le ha dicho con la voz ronca y ascendente que ellos eran voces de nombrar futuro. Lo dijo serio, el muy canalla. Estaba ebrio o drogado. Tal vez ambos. Remus lo oyó a pesar de todo. Corrían esos tiempos donde las guerras eran entre Gryffindors y Slytherins por una copa de campeonato y todavía era muy sencillo creérselo todo. [Oneshot. - Advertencias: slash.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío ni me pertenece.

Saco de cicatrices

Se pondrá el abrigo, lloverá un poco, nada importará. A Londres le faltarán algunas luces de semáforos y faroles, no pocas baldosas, le sobrarán las paredes. Blancas, dibujadas, aerosol negro. Él estará en algún lugar, del otro lado de cualquier bus, tan lejos que parecerá hallarse en otra ciudad. (Y es que Londres sabe ser muchas ciudades). Mientras tanto, Remus visitará los bares, se embriagará en cuántos callejones, acabará en el puerto o sobre algún puente, de esos donde lo único minúsculo es uno mismo. Sirius no acudirá, pero lo mismo Remus atragantará con su nombre a alguna prostituta. Luego pedirá un cigarrillo prestado, fumara lánguidamente, todo humo blanco sobre el fondo sobrio de la noche, sentado en cualquier lugar.

Alguna vez Sirius le ha dicho con la voz ronca y ascendente que ellos eran voces de nombrar futuro. Lo dijo serio, el muy canalla. Serio y caliente, empujando la cabeza de Remus con fuerza contra su entrepierna y gimiendo entre cesuras imaginarias. Estaba ebrio o drogado. Tal vez ambos. Remus lo oyó a pesar de todo. Corrían esos tiempos donde las guerras eran entre Gryffindors y Slytherins por una copa de campeonato y todavía era muy sencillo creérselo todo.

...

A veces cierra los ojos y recuerda vagamente las noches en las que no podía dormir y escuchaba a Sirius roncar al otro lado de la habitación o de la cama. Permanecía despierto la noche entera esperando que la puerta o las ventanas (y hasta las paredes) estallaran de un momento a otro y los Mortifagos los mataran. A Sirius le gustaba fingir que no tenía miedo tanto como le gustaba fingir ronquidos, incluso sabiendo la condescendencia con la que Remus soportaba los traqueteos falsos de su respiración durante toda la noche. De alguna forma creía que Lunático los aceptaba como se aceptan ciertas miradas en los velorios, las palmadas de felicitación tras dar a luz y esos tantos otros gestos de acompañamiento que no sirven absolutamente para nada. Y estaba bien. Remus cree que estaba bien si se mentían mutuamente por la mañana, entre las tostadas, el café y el jugo, si inventaban esos absurdos sueños llenos de escobas y bromas en los baños del quinto piso (que desde Londres siempre parecía el quinto piso del fin del mundo).

Estaba bien si bromeaban un rato, oían atentamente los relatos del otro y sólo se interrumpían para preguntar cosas como_ ¿entonces me batía a duelo con Snivellus y lo destrozaba?_ o _¿y cómo iba yo vestido?_

-La verdad es que no ibas vestido.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué se siente que tus sueños sean más divertidos que tú, Lunático? -decía esas cosas y se reía con la boca llena, Sirius. Llena de risas, de manteca y de tostadas. Remus fruncía ligeramente el ceño, arqueaba una ceja finísima y de un tirón arrojaba todo lo que había sobre la mesa al suelo. El estruendo de la vajilla de cerámica todavía resonaba en algún rincón del departamento y Sirius ya estaba duro y caliente, sin ganas de quejarse por su desayuno, estirando con dos dedos los elásticos de su pantalón de dormir, más despierto de lo que ha estado en toda la noche, pero ahora sin miedo. Y por un rato, todo colmillos y aullidos, se dejaban creer que eso funcionaba.

...

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que regresaría a la casa de su madre para quedarse en ella, Sirius se habría reído. Incluso habría estado dispuesto a apostar toda su colección de cromos a que eso jamás sucedería. Cuando arrastra los pies bajo el umbral de la puerta, cree que es muy afortunado por no haberlo hecho, pero que eso es en lo único en lo que ha sido afortunado.

Todo se ve más o menos igual que siempre, quizás con más polvo sobre el mobiliario. No puede quejarse porque ya todos ellos están también más viejos e igualmente cubiertos de polvo. Todos los que sobrevivieron, al menos. En las fotografías, Lily y James sonríen siempre jóvenes y radiantes. Bailan porque nadie les ha contado el final de la historia, cree él. Le gusta verlos bailar, de todas formas: está bien que desentonen con el resto del mundo. Pero no siempre bailan. Remus fue quien lo notó primero. A veces se cansan y se sientan a descansar en algún rincón de la fotografía, se ríen de Dios sabe qué cosas, se llenan de besos como si nadie estuviese viéndolos.

(como si Sirius no estuviese viéndolos desde la otra punta de la cama, aovillado bajo una manta apolillada, con las greñas del cabello enredadas, la barba de una o dos semanas, las uñas sucias y desprolijas y la ropa varios talles más grande que su cuerpo. como si no los viese, como si no llorase. o peor: como si ellos no pudieran verlo)

Hace tiempo que Remus ha dejado de venir de visita y simplemente se ha quedado. Sin más que una valija y con unos cuantos hábitos viejos que Sirius se había resignado a aceptar veinte años atrás. Continúa leyendo El Profeta cada mañana y tiene la pésima costumbre de leer The Times, que es un diario por demás aburrido porque las imágenes no hacen absolutamente nada. Se levanta temprano y hace crujir los escalones con él cuando baja a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, sonríe por la mañana como si eso no fuera una herejía indiscutible y está lleno de preguntas y de conversación, que Sirius intenta ahogar entre tostadas y café. Luego se inventa algún sueño estrambótico, dice que ha dormido de maravilla y Sirius asiente a todo con pocas ganas y lo deja hacer porque en el fondo Remus le importa y por eso es que ha vuelto a roncar por las noches de ojos abiertos.

No se dicen mucho. La mayor cantidad de palabras que ha habido entre ellos estaba impresa en un número matutino del periódico que Remus le pasó para que observara la primera plana. A veces Remus debe ir a hacer cosas para la Orden y Sirius cree que enloquece y que de alguna manera, ellos están llenos de conversaciones que se le pasan por alto, porque en su ausencia, todo parece incluso más silencioso. Tarda en regresar. A veces una o dos semanas, a veces sólo un par de días y siempre trae algo con él. Como un regalo o algo así. A Sirius le divierte pensar que Lunático lo está tratando como a los niños: varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, botellas de cerveza de manteca, algún nuevo juguete de Zonko's.

Es de noche y Sirius ha decidido que no va a cenar cuando Remus se aparece con el cabello cubierto de nieve y el abrigo mojado. Tirita y sonríe, todo a partes iguales, como si fuera un recorte de sí mismo veinte años atrás. Algo de eso debe haber, porque Sirius cree que esa es la clase de cosas que crujen por adentro de la piel cuando se desplazan de un lugar a otro. En el rostro lleva cicatrices profundas y la sonrisa más amplia que Canuto le ha visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Entiende de qué va la cosa cuando Remus deja la botella de hidromiel sobre la mesa y luego encuentra la bolsa de tabaco dentro del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

Las razones para brindar les faltan, en realidad. Las ganas de hacerlo son las que sobran.

En algún momento Grimmauld Place se oscurece un poco más, el suelo se vuelve cercano y familiar y Sirius cree que jamás podrá unir todas sus piezas y colocarlas coherentemente dentro de su cuerpo otra vez.  
El tabaco se le desliza de los dedos y cae sobre su pantalón. Todo tiembla y entonces ve como si tuviera los ojos hechos de ángulos, que Remus está a su lado, que le ha quitado todo lo que lleva en las manos y que él mismo está armando el jodido cigarrillo, que es la cosa más complicada en el mundo entero. Cuando se lo tiende, Sirius nota que en el otro extremo de la habitación, Lily y James no bailan. No bailan, no se ríen, no se besan. Da una primera calada, larga, infinita, y el humo lo deja salir dentro de la boca de Remus. Que vean, los muy hijos de puta, que vean que ellos también pueden besarse.

...

Todavía tiene el cuchillo de untar mantequilla en la mano derecha cuando sonríe de lado y le suelta como quien no quiere la cosa eso de _¿sabes? En mis sueños también eres más divertido que en persona, Lunático. Nunca llevas ropa. _  
Ya han pasado los tiempos de arrojar al suelo la vajilla y hacerlo sobre la mesa. Han pasado muchas muertes y varios dementores desde entonces, y todavía quedan lluvias por calarlos hasta los huesos. Por eso es que las tazas permanecen intactas sobre el mantel y lo que se estrellan son sus cuerpos contra las paredes a medida que suben los escalones, trastabillando y sin mirar, porque no hay espacio para eso entre sus manos de apretarse la piel y tirar.

Con Remus sobre su cuerpo, el frío que lleva tatuado en los huesos después de trece años en Azkaban parece suavizarse ligeramente. Entonces es que se permiten pensar que pueden estar bien.


End file.
